Oldrin Zevon (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: 10 Year Anniversary)
Oldrin Zevon is the female protagonist of Code Geass: Oz the Reflection (manga). She serves as the head knight of the Britannian Military's anti-terrorism unit, the "Glinda Knights", which was formed to counter the terrorism that began to occur in greater frequency after the Black Rebellion ended in Area 11. She is good friends with the group's leader, 88th Imperial Princess Marrybell mel Britannia, whom Oldrin has known since childhood. Appearance Oldrin Zevon has blonde hair that is kept in at least one ponytail and green eyes. Before O2, she is often shown either in a very revealing pilot suit or a unique uniform that consists of a buttoned sleeveless shirt, a long-sleeved jacket, and a black and red corset and skirt combination worn over a short white skirt. Oldrin also wears a military officer-style cap when wearing this unique outfit. In O2, she wears a different outfit that consists of long pants and what appears to be a modified long-sleeved shirt and short corset combination exposeing her midriff. Character History Archive 1.2 & 2.2: Oz the Reflection Arcs She was born into the noble Zevon family, but left and joined the military when the family was about to be taken over by her uncle Oiaguro. As a traditional noble, she has a lot of noble pride, but she is also a hard-worker. It is thanks to her hard work that she can serve as the pilot of the Knightmare Frame, Lancelot Grail, a mass-production prototype that is too difficult for ordinary people to pilot. She soon managed to meet his twin, Orpheus who is a member of a Rebel group. Here is where he also battled with Orpheus' friend, Eren Lycan, who she soon had a heated hatred for. She was considered as the right hand of Marrybel mel Britannia, who was her childhood friend. She then became one of the Knightmare pilots to be reckoned with, due to her abilities on her Piloting skills and combat skills. She was later shocked when she discovered that Eren joined the Glinda Knights, she then began to have a rivalry with him that led to others even thinking if them as a cute couple, where the two then would be left in silence. She is conflicted between her aristocratic belief that “the people should be protected” and her duty of suppressing terrorism caused by those very people. However, her conviction to “protect the smiling faces of the weak” is enough of a reason for her to fight. Her goal is to become a "true knight". After her disappearance, she is now going to a school called Pendleton School of Madrid, and now wears a new outfit. But this is a cover for her true role as a member of Star of Madrid, an armed anti-Britannian resistance group in Spain, which the Britannians call Area 24. She pilots a custom of the Akatsuki called the Amanecer. Her belief in protecting the weak extends towards, in the end, facing both the remnants of her family and the woman she grew up with when they endanger those same people she swore to protect. Oldrin is present at the final battle of the series, where her childhood friend, Marrybell was put in direct control of Damocles by Emperor Lelouch. Marrybell, herself a Britannian princess and a Geass user, firmly believes that world peace will only be achieved through Britannian leadership, and willingly joins Emperor Lelouch, a rarity among the Imperial Family. Orpheus, Oldrin's brother, is Marrybell's new ace and bodyguard, who becomes the new Head Knight of Glinda, Oldrin's former title and role. Later Oldrin rescued Nunnally after the Second Battle of the Tokyo Settlement and the two interacted before and during the arrival at Damocles. Their final duel occurs right as Suzaku, dressed as Zero, stabs Emperor Lelouch. In their final clash, Oldrin strikes a mortal blow to Orpheus, who took the hit for Marrybell; he turns around and finishes Marrybell off, so his sister wouldn't have to, as both Orpheus and Marrybell fall to their deaths. Relationships Add information Quotes * (To herself) "Fighting, I hate it..." * (To Eren Lycan) "I know what you feel about losing people. I don't know you that much but I want to know the real you..." * (To Eren Lycan) "Please, let me help you heal." ￼￼ Category:Canon Characters